Vivre à Cheyenne Mountain
by chriscarter661
Summary: Une nouvelle ficounette... je me suis déchirée grave là... plus de 2000 mots, mais que m'arrive t il ? Est ce que Jack et Sam m'inspirent plus que le GSR de CSI maintenant ? Faut croire. Ne vous laisser pas surprendre par le début de la fic...


Hello... J'ai vu que ma première fic avait du succès, si on puis dire, donc, je me suis lancé dans une deuxième et la voici. Il m'a fallut deux heures pour l'écrire et je suis plutot fière de moi sur le coup... Bon, ok, le début risque de vous surprendre, le style étant un peu... différent. Mais la différence, c'est bien, vous allez voir. C'est une fictounette éducative...lol enfin, pour les premiers paragraphes, après bien entendu il y aura du Jack, du Sam... et beaucoup de Romance... On est SJ Shipper ou on ne l'est pas... Bon pour mes fidèles lectrices de CSI, vous savez que je deteste les longs textes sans dialogues, hein ? Bah là, j'ai fait que ca au début... pfff, je ne me reconnais plus. Nath, faut vraiment que tu me sortes du coté obscure de la Force...

Enjoy guys !

Vivre à Cheyenne Mountain

Cheyenne Mountain n'est pas une base militaire ordinaire. Ok, vus savez tous qu'il s'agit de l'endroit où est implanté le SGC, Stargate Command. L'endroit où la Porte des Etoiles trône dans un ancien silo de tire de missile. L'endroit où des militaires chevronnés défendent la Terre cœurs et âmes. L'endroit le mieux gardé du Monde. L'endroit le plus secret de la Galaxie (après la Planète d'accueil des Tok'ra, bien entendu). Bref, l'endroit qui nous intéresse pour cette petite histoire…

Mais avant tout, une petite leçon va être nécessaire.

Le SGC est caché sous les installations militaires du NORAD, qui est le Commandement de la défense aérospatiale de l'Amérique du Nord. Il est situé à Colorado Spring, dans le Colorado… (Aucun rapport avec Docteur Quinn cependant…). Avant d'accéder au SGC il vous faudra passer plusieurs barrières de sécurité et avant de pouvoir atteindre l'ascenseur qui pourrait potentiellement vous mener au 28èeme sous-sol (lieu magique où la porte des Etoiles est placée, au même titre que le poste de Commande), il vous faudra également traverser les nombreux couloirs de l'USNORTHCOM et de l'USSTRATCOM, qui, comme le NORAD sont des centres militaires pour la surveillance de l'Espace et de la défense du pays.

Vous pourrez y croiser les différents commandants de ces bases, y compris le Général O'Neill.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, le voici. Vous ne le voyez pas ? Si, si, au bout du couloir gris. Quoi ? Ah oui, tous les couloirs sont gris, excusez moi. Venez avec moi, on va le suivre.

Vous pouvez remarquer que les couloirs sont plutôt vides par ici. A vrai dire, depuis 2006, la base se vide peut à peut. Toutes les infrastructures ont déménagé sur une autre base, toujours à Colorado Spring. Toutes, par vraiment, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait déménager la Porte des Etoiles. Mais bref, tout ca pour dire que l'équipe du SGC n'est plus vraiment importuné par les autres bases de commandement.

Deux militaires sont au garde à vous de chaque côté de l'ascenseur. Le Général O'Neill les salue d'un signe de la tête avec un petit sourire et entre dans l'ascenseur. Si on se dépêche on pourra glisser entre les portes sans être vu. Allez ! Oups… Ok, on est peut être un peu trop nombreux. SI on reprenait de l'altitude et qu'on laissait le Général O'Neill vaqué à ses occupations. Non, non, ne vous sauvez pas, on va le suivre, pas d'inquiétude.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière lui, O'Neill déboutonna le premier bouton de son uniforme bleu et desserra sa cravate. Il venait de passer les dernière 48H au Pentagon à discuter des différentes missions du SGC. Il avait bataillé contre ses supérieurs pour obtenir des crédits supplémentaires pour l'ouverture de nouvelles bases extra-planétaire. Il détestait ce genre de meeting. Il détestait aller à Washington. Finalement, il venait à se demander s'il aimait son nouveau poste de Brigadier Général. L'étoile qu'il portait sur chacune de ses épaules ne valait pas vraiment le coup au final. D'accord, sa paie s'était considérablement élevée, mais le travail qui lui incombait était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé Brigadier Général.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 26ème sous-sol et un cadet monta à bord.

"Monsieur."

Et tous ces jeunes militaires qui se mettaient au garde à vous devant lui à longueur de temps. Même Carter se mettait au garde à vous quand il entrait dans son labo. Pourquoi faisait-elle ca ? Il détestait ca. Pourquoi avait-il accepter ? Bon, d'accord, on ne refusait pas une promotion comme ca. Brigadier Général. Il avait déjà 58 ans, il n'irait donc probablement jamais plus haut que Brigadier Général.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent mais Jack mit sa main à travers et descendit soudainement, laissant le jeune militaire pantois. Il n'était à la base que depuis deux semaines, et il avait déjà entendu toutes les rumeurs possibles et imaginables sur le tempérament très fort du Général O'Neill, il fut donc soulagé de ne pas avoir à partager l'ascenseur avec lui.

Jack longea les couloirs déserts du SGC et se planta devant la porte grande ouverte du laboratoire du lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter. Il se posa contre le chambranle de la porte et la regarda travailler. Elle était encore sur un de ses nombreux jouets trouvés sur une planète quelconque. Il aimait la regarder travailler. Encore plus maintenant qu'il n'allait plus avec SG1 explorer la Galaxie. Avant il pouvait passer des journées entières à la regarder de loin en train d'analyser des morceaux de caillou, maintenant, il fallait qu'il se contente des brefs moments où elle était dans son labo ou lors des débriefings.

Carter ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence du Général, et celui-ci reprit son chemin le long des couloirs du SGC. Il avait besoin avant tout de chose d'aller prendre une douche dans ses quartiers. Ah, voilà un des avantages d'être Brigadier Général ! Une douche privée dans ses quartiers. Enfin, avantage ? Avant il avait le plaisir de croiser Carter à sa sortie de douche… Maintenant s'il entrait dans les vestiaires de SG1, il aurait surement droit aux regards interrogateurs des personnes présentes.

Finalement où étaient les avantages d'être Brigadier Général ? Même ses quartiers étaient éloignés de son équipe. Il ne mangeait plus non plus au Mess avec eux parce qu'il avait des aides de camp prêt à satisfaire à ses moindres désirs, et il était servi soit dans son bureau, soit dans ses quartiers (quartiers qui ressemblaient plus à un appartement qu'à une chambre militaire réglementaire).

Il aurait dû être ravi par tous ces changements, seulement, ces dits-changements signifiaient la fin des bons moments passés avec son équipe.

Il passa son badge sur sa porte et entra dans ses quartiers en soupirant. Il enleva son képi et le jeta sur son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Sa maison lui manquait. Il n'avait que très peu l'occasion d'y retourner, tout comme son chalet dans le Minnesota. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce propos. Il n'avait pas eu un weekend de repos depuis plus de 2 mois. 2 mois ? Ca faisait donc deux mois qu'il… ? Ce n'était pas possible. Le temps passait à une visite abominable.  
2 mois ? Pourquoi n'avait elle rien dit ? Là, il avait peut être une explication. En deux mois, il n'avait du la voir, réellement la voir, que trois fois tout au plus.

La première fois, il était enfermé dans son bureau en train de signer une montagne de papier quand elle avait frappé à sa porte.

"Monsieur ?"

"Carter ! Entrez !"

Il s'était levé d'un bond de son bureau et en avait fait le tour pour la retrouver, se mettant ainsi dos à la caméra de surveillance et à la salle de réunion où une équipe SG était réunie.

Sam était droite comme un i, les mains dans le dos, presque au garde à vous.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous lieutenant colonel ?"

"Permission de m'absenter de la base quelques jours mon Général ?"

O'Neill fronça des sourcils et pencha la tête.

"Votre père ne doit pas arriver dans quelques heures ?"

"Effectivement, mon Général. J'aimerais aller avec lui en Californie."

"Pour voir Mark ?"

"Oui, mon Général."

"Oh… Et bien… Permission accordée, lieutenant colonel."

Sam claqua presque des talons et allait sortir du bureau quand…

"Sam ?"

Elle se retourna vers lui en écarquillant les yeux. Il ne l'appelait tellement peu souvent Sam, qu'elle était toujours étonnée de l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

"Oui, mon Général ?"

"Hm…"

Il jeta un coup d'œil au point rouge de la caméra fixée sur lui.

"Vous partez combien de temps ?"

"Pour le weekend, mon Général, mon père doit repartir dès lundi matin."

"Oh…"

"Un problème Monsieur ?"

"Non… Non."

Il n'allait pas lui dire maintenant qu'il avait prévu de passer tout le weekend avec elle. Il s'était organisé pour avoir un weekend de libre pour une fois, et voilà qu'elle partait avec son père retrouver son frère à l'autre bout du pays. Elle allait une nouvelle fois ouvrir la porte quand…

"Carter… Je… Je ne serais pas là lundi. Je dois passer la semaine à Washington, avec Georges."

"Oh…"

Sam se mordilla la lèvre et c'est à ce moment là que les klaxonnes de la porte résonnèrent annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'un voyageur, en l'occurrence, l'ex-général Jacob Carter. Et Sam disparut aussitôt le retrouver. Il ne la revu que plus d'une semaine plus tard.

Il avait passé une bonne semaine, presque de vacances, avec Georges Hammond et sa famille. Bon, la partie vacances c'était juste pour les soirées, car pour le reste du temps, il s'était partagé entre des réunions avec le Président et des réunions avec les chefs d'états major.

Et la deuxième fois en deux mois où il vit Samantha Carter fut à son retour. Il était entrain de défaire son sac dans ses quartiers quand elle avait frappé doucement à sa porte ouverte. Quand il s'était retourné pour la voir sur la pas de la porte, un immense sourire avait illuminé son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle était en tenue de combat, prête à traverser la Porte.

"Carter…"

"Monsieur. Vous venez d'arriver ?"

"A l'instant. Vous partez ?"

"Oui, sur P7X758. C'est une mission de reconnaissance."

"Ok."

"On en a pour deux ou trois jours."

"Ok."

"Monsieur ?"

"Oui Carter ?"

Sam regarda dans le couloir, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour un commentaire personnel.

"Bon retour, mon Général."

Il ne la laissa pas s'éloigner, il s'approcha d'elle en deux longues enjambées.

"Comment c'est passé votre weekend en Californie ?"

"C'était parfait."

"J'ai essayé de vous joindre lundi."

"J'ai vu. Le Général Hammond va bien ?"

"Il est en pleine forme. Ses petites filles sont adorables."

Sam acquiesça et ne sachant quoi dire de plus, elle fit un petit signe de la tête en direction de la salle de commande.

"Je dois y aller, Monsieur."

"Ok… Je vous attendrais sur le pas de la porte dans 3 jours." Dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit et disparu au bout du couloir. Jack vit deux cadets se pencher derrière elle pour l'observer. Il racla sa gorge et les deux hommes se raidirent d'un seul coup, honteux d'avoir été surpris en train de mater un officier supérieur par le commandant de la base.

Ensuite, le temps défila. Il croisa Sam et SG1 à plusieurs briefing et à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs ou dans la salle de commande, mais il n'eut jamais vraiment l'occasion de parler seul à seul avec elle.

Ce qui nous mène à leur troisième rencontre en deux mois. C'était juste avant son nouveau départ pour Washington. A croire, qu'il vivait par là-bas tellement il y passait du temps. Juste avant de partir, alors qu'il était déjà en retard, il fit un crochet par le labo de Sam. Celle-ci était penchée sur son ordinateur, la tête posée entre ses mains. Jack entra doucement et se pencha pour essayer de capter son regard.

"Sam ?"

Aucune réaction.

"Sam ?" appela t-il un peu plus fort.

Toujours aucune réaction. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la secoua doucement par l'épaule. Elle bondit de son siège.

"Jack ?... Hm…"

"Tout va bien, Sam ?"

"Désolée mon Général, j'ai du m'assoupir."

Sam regarda Jack de bas en haut. Il portait son uniforme bleu.

"Vous partez ?"

"A Washington… Encore une fois. Pour deux jours. Pas plus."

"SG1 n'a pas de mission programmée pour les prochains jours."

"Alors profitez-en pour rentrer un peu chez vous pour vous reposer, lieutenant colonel."

"Je pensais plutôt…"

"C'est un ordre, Carter !"

"Général… Je voulais juste dire que je pensais aller à Washington quelques jours. Il y a un congrès sur les radars et les générateurs d'impulsions électromagnétique et …"

"A Washington ?"

"Oui, Mon Général."

"On aura peut être l'occasion de se croiser par là-bas alors."

"Oui, Mon Général."

"Très bien. Alors à plus tard, Carter."

"Monsieur."

O'Neill était parti à Washington le cœur plus léger, mais à peine avait il mit le pied sur le Potomac, qu'il recevait un coup de téléphone du Sergent Davies lui annonçant que SG1 avait du partir d'urgence sur la Planète PQ machin chose pour essayer de récupérer l'équipe SG12 qui avait, encore une fois, réussit à briser un des règlements de la Planète, de façon bien involontaire. S'en était donc fini de la visite de Sam à Washington.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait au bout de deux mois sans avoir vraiment eu une conversation avec son second. Il s'écroula sur son lit, ne pensant déjà plus à la douche qu'il voulait tant prendre. Non, son esprit n'était rempli que d'une seule vision, celle de son second. Deux mois. Il secoua la tête, dégouté. Ce n'était vraiment pas une vie. Et ce que lui avait proposé Hammond n'allait surement pas arranger ses affaires. Quoique vu le temps qu'il passait déjà loin du SGC, elle ne verrait peut être pas qu'il était parti en fin de compte. Son portable vibra sur sa table de nuit où il l'avait posé. Il regarda le nom de son interlocuteur et sourit.

"O'Neill."

"Hey."

"Ca va ?"

"Hm…hm…"

"Je suis rentré, Sam."

"Ah oui ?"

"Oui, et j'ai décidé d'aller passer quelques jours dans le Minnesota."

"Ah oui ?" Elle avait l'air déçue tout à coup.

"Oui… Et j'ai l'intention d'amener avec moi la femme de mes rêves."

"Je la connais ?"

"Certainement. Elle traîne dans son labo à longueur de journée. On m'a dit qu'elle y restait parfois même la nuit."

"C'est pas très sérieux tout ca."

"Exactement."

"Tu es où ?"

"Sur mon lit."

"A la maison ?"

"Non, à la base. Je suis passé te voir tout à l'heure mais tu avais l'air tellement concentré que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger."

"Tu aurais pu, je somnolais."

"Encore ?"

"Et oui. Peut être que quelques jours de vacances me feraient du bien. Il faudrait que j'en parle au Général."

"Vacances accordées lieutenant colonel."

Sam sourit et ferma son laboratoire derrière elle.

"Tu sors de ton labo ?"

"Oui, je vais me coucher."

"Toute seule ?"

Sam rit.

"Malheureusement, oui."

"Je connais un vieux Général qui aurait besoin d'un petit massage."

"Je le connais ?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut être. Il a 58 ans, cheveu gris... Il parait qu'il dirige le SGC."

"Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler."

Sam croisa deux cadets en chemin pour ses quartiers. Elle leur sourit et baissa le son de sa voix.

"Il faut que je te laisse, maintenant."

"Déjà ? Et mon massage ?"

"Il va falloir encore attendre un peu."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant juste de savoir l'autre à proximité.

"Sam…"

"Moi aussi."

Et elle raccrocha en entrant dans ses quartiers.


End file.
